What if?
by little-witch14
Summary: in soulmate Quinn asks Hannah if they've met before. What if they had? please read xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Night World ****L**

Hannah P.O.V

"_Quinn's the only one here who can compete with you as far as past goes" Thea said to me. "He was made into a vampire back in the sixteen hundreds, by Hunter Redfern."_

_Quinn smiled. "Did you have a life in colonial America? Maybe we've met."_

I'd been playing that over and over in my head for a while now. _Why is it bugging me so much? Unless… What if we had met before?_

I turned to Thierry. "Thierry?"

"Yes Hannah. What is it?" He turned to me and smiled. We were sitting in front of the T.V watching some stupid comedy.

"Well…" I suddenly felt really stupid. _Just tell him _I told myself.

"Tell me what?" He seemed really concerned now. "Hannah? You can tell me anything you know that." He was right I could.

I took a deep breath and said slowly. "I want to know more about my past lives. I want to try hypnosis again."

I watched his face carefully waiting for the shock to kick in. Instead he just laughed. "Is that it? I was worried for a minute."

"Are you ok with it?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be? I'll get someone to set it up for you." He left the room and I decided to go visit Quinn. Maybe he could help me remember without hypnosis. Although I doubt I've met him anyway.

I walked down the hall and stopped at Rashel and Quinn's room, I knocked on the door and waited for them to open it.

"Hey Hannah. You ok?" Quinn said from behind me.

"Goddess Quinn! You scared me half to death." **(A/N Ever wondered what would happen if you got scared half to death twice?)** I turned around to face him he was with Rashel. "Yeah I'm fine. I actually came to ask you something. Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah fine." He turned to Rashel. "I won't be long" He kissed her on the cheek and followed me outside.

"What did you want to ask me?" He asked seeming slightly amused.

"Quinn when we first met you asked me if we'd met before. Well, I think we have and it's been bothering me all day."

His face suddenly turned serious. "I was hoping you wouldn't think anything of that. Yes Hannah we've met before. You were called Anna then and I was supposed to make you think we were in love an-"

I cut him off everything had come back to me. "And you were supposed to kill me."

"Yes. But I couldn't, I was still in denial about being made a vampire and I felt killing you would make it real somehow. I'm so sorry Hannah."

"It's ok, I forgive you." I told him to leave and went back to my room. I fell onto the bed straight away and fell asleep dreaming of Anna - well me - and what had happened with Quinn.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**~L.W.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night world or any of the characters.**

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" I was running up to a girl who looked like Chess. "Oh Elizabeth. I just met the most amazing boy. His name is John Quinn he lives in the next village. We're going down to the river tomorrow for a picnic. I can't wait!"

"I thought you didn't want to get involved with anyone after you got that weird letter."

"Yes, but I don't know Thierry Descoudres and I _do_ know John and he's perfect Elizabeth! Anyway he wants to meet you and Jack tomorrow too! Will you come?"

"Yes fine. I think I'd quite like to meet him" She smiled at me and I had to smile back.

The next day I was walking down the river with John, Elizabeth and Jack had left already.

"Well Elizabeth is nice I can see why your friends with her." He smiled down at me and I felt myself blush.

"John I was wondering," I took a deep breath. "Are you ever going to kiss me?"

He stopped at the tree and turned to me. "You want me to kiss you?" I nodded and he smiled that heart stopping smile again. "Ok then, I'll kiss you." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled me in closer and kissed my neck. Then he bit me, I opened my mouth to scream but he'd stopped.

He collapsed on the floor. Every instinct in me told me to run but I couldn't, I looked down at the boy - demon - on the floor who was now crying and I couldn't leave him.

"John? Don't cry."

"I can't kill you Anna if I do that then he wins - Hunter wins. I can't let that happen please forgive me."

"It's ok I can tell your sorry and I forgive you."

"Thank you Anna, I didn't deserve that."

"You should go John. Don't come back."

"Ok."

_Hannah, come on! Wake up it 1:00 pm!_

I woke up with a start and went to go get ready. _Hang on Thierry, I'll just be a second! _When I was finally ready I raced down stairs.

"Well, well, look who's finally decided to grace us with her presence." Ash said as I walked into the main room.

"Shut up Ash. Don't be like that, after all your ten times worse than this normally." It was Quinn who ha decided to stick up for her. I shot him what I hoped was a thankful smile.

He walked over to me. "Are you ok? After… everything."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't blame you for anything and besides that's all ancient history. Literally I guess." I gave him a hug.

"Whoa, ladies and gentlemen Quinn finally made his first friend. It's incredible." Of course it was Ash that said this earning a punch in the arm from Thea.

"Alright Redfern start running." Quinn turned and took some sort of wooden sword from Rashel.

"Ok dude, let's not do anything we're going to regret."

"Oh I won't regret it."

"Well… ok then. Bye." Ash ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast." Quinn gave Rashel the sword thing back. He glanced at me and I smiled back.

_Maybe Quinn was never really evil after all. _I thought to myself.

**Review please was it good, bad, only ok?**

**~L.W.~**


End file.
